Edward Elric, I Presume?
by Dragon-Child of Lightning
Summary: A chimera named Joyce Ann has just escaped with a group of others from Laboratory 5. But after Joyce Ann learns more about a world she's only heard of, she wants to set off. Now, in the world and on her own, Joyce Ann will have to find the family she never had but always wanted. This is her story. (OCs belong to me)
1. Chapter 1: Lab 5: aka Hell on Earth

Edward Elric, I Presume?

By Dragon-Child of Lightning

Chapter One: Laboratory 5, a.k.a. Hell on Earth

The place where the chimeras resided was a brutal, living nightmare. Regular humans in blue uniforms and white lab coats either executed inhuman tests or taunted the chimeras. Even worse, if you messed up, even once, you were tortured or terminated, but only depending on how valued you were. It didn't matter what species you were made of. And the same went for the human hybrids. You could have the crispest mind and the deadliest hand, but if you were chimera, you were as good as deflated balloon.

If you were to ask a normal chimera in Laboratory 5 anything at all, like how they were, most likely they would either ignore you or growl warning; but that was only because they were truly animals. But that wasn't the case for all the chimeras; just ask Joyce Ann.

Normally, this chimera girl would spend her days in a metal cage or, if she behaved, a cement cell. But that was only if she didn't fight the constant blood syphoning, drug emitting, and all in all painful needles of the day. Either way it was a miserable experience from day one. She had been here from her first breath. Her mother was tragically rumored to be one of the scientists and gave her child up for the crude research they had already started in the philosophy of it being for 'the greater good of the people'. But no matter what Joyce had tried to figure out who the woman exactly was, her rumored mother wouldn't reveal herself. But with that said, Joyce became the first in a long line of humans to be transformed into chimeras 'for the greater good'; a few years ago the scientists started on adults that had invaded Ishval to silence them.

One thing Joyce Ann understood is that she was a rare chimera; one of only a handful who were human hybrids like the Ishvanan invaders. She knew they were the ones who were fusions of a cow, a dog, a lizard, and even a crocodile and a snake. Joyce Ann had never met them personally, but she yearned to so she could say she had (not that there was anyone to tell it to).

Joyce Ann had been stuck in Lab 5 for thirteen years without any real contact with others and it was figuratively killing her. The scientists said she was 'demented' from her 'lack of human interaction' and was soon to be 'retired' if she didn't learn to intermingle with others in the lab.  
>Joyce knew better. The only deranged persons in Laboratory 5 were in the scientists and military that worked there and it was <em>they<em> who made her that way. They all were the same though; cold, heartless, calculating. Oh how Joyce Ann wished she could escape to a better place.

And it all happened much sooner than she ever expected.

It started when the scientists had left after another night of prodding and poking. They were gossiping about current events, especially about the state alchemist prodigy. He was supposedly a midget blonde with an automail arm and a red coat. Supposedly he could just clap his hands and transmute.

The scientists had all left after another hour, turning off Florissant lights and leaving many howling blindly into the dark for several ticks. That's when the announcement came over the speakers.

"Attention chimeras: please do not be alarmed," a deep voice cautioned. "This is for those of the human variety. I have grave news; tonight you might all die."

Joyce Ann's eyes widened in the dark. The unaccompanied voice continued. "There is a dangerous intruder within the building along with his associate; it is imperative that they're both captured and eliminated. If it at the expense of your lives, I apologize beforehand. Do stay out of the way if you are somehow freed."

Joyce was silent as other chimeras bayed in understanding. The voice was Number 48, a suit of armor with a soul (two actually, but the other brother normally stayed hidden). There was another suit of armor named Number 66, who was newer and, to put it simply, a pain in the ass. Both had bodies of flesh once, both were insane murderers. But why on earth would Number 48 make an announcement to her and the others? Did he care?

"Nonsense," she breathed. That was when she heard the clattering of metal on cement and pure, giddy chuckling. As the voice drew closer, Joyce stared at where her hands would be.

"Why is it you pass by my room, Number 66 a.k.a Barry the Chopper?" she murmured unemotionally.

The clanking stopped. "Oh, is that where I am?" he asked almost innocently. "I wouldn't have known, so thank you chimera girl."

"Why are you passing by here?" she asked again.

"For the sake of it," he replied. "You heard Slicer right? The dude outside needs to be taken care of too." Silence. "You don't like to reply to your own questions? How rude."

Joyce played with her hospital gown. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Barry took a step towards her cage, amused.

"I don't know," she silently sighed. "I'm just… thinking. Like why Number 48 made that announcement. It could've accidently warned the intruder, could it not? Why would he warn us?"

"Because if you got in the way it would be a _treeee-mendous_ mess, wouldn't you think?"

The chimera sighed again, listening momentarily to the other living life forms in the room. "I suppose."

"Good."

"Number 66," Joyce called as the guard left.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Who are the intruders?"

Barry giggled. "I think you've heard of him and his brother; that midget prodigy and his armor wearing brother."

Joyce Ann's mind sparked interest. "Armor?"

"Yep. We're all thinking the same thing now aren't we?"

Indeed they were; there was another armor bounded soul on the outside of Lab 5? This was fascinating indeed.

"Quite the prodigy the midget is then," Joyce whispered as the guard finally left.

The other chimeras continued their calls of distress, sensing the danger they were in. The howling, the whining, the growling and barking… all in a vain endeavor for freedom from Lab 5.

Freedom; ah, a word Joyce Ann did not know the taste off. Few truly knew the definition of it. It was a right that only humans seemed to completely control. The ones in power and with that freedom in their blood-soaked hands controlled the rest of the world as if everyone else was their own personal puppets. Humans had the control; so shouldn't that mean, Joyce Ann often thought, that she should also have a taste at freedom? But the idea quickly fell when she remembered she was only half human.

And that was once again the semi-disturbing thought that was going through Joyce's head as she sat in her metal confinement. She was only half human.

Joyce's dog cage seemed to press in just a little more than usual. She could feel her mutation wrapping around her back allowing limited space. But what do you expect, really, when you have a full size pair of wings and matching tail feathers, right?

All Joyce Ann knew is that her chimera features were thanks to a peregrine falcon, a martial eagle, and a barn owl. With that knowledge, she knew she had superbly beefed up senses, powerful and silent wings, and not to mention a dive that reached speeds 200 miles or more. But when you're penned up since, to put it lightly, birth, you have really no skill.

So, Joyce Ann was stuck, calm as a gentle, summer storm in her confinement. She knew she had to get out, fast; find a way to freedom so she could survive the night. Taking the piece of scrap cloth she kept wrapped around her thin wrist, Joyce tied her pale blonde hair into a tight pony tail, wincing a little when she pulled her hair too much. She began to churn the storm a little as she thought. The hospital dress, she knew, wasn't going to cut it if she was to escape. Joyce also knew that the scientist kept extra clothes around in case something burned (which was actually very often).

The closet was only three feet away. _If only I could reach it…_ thought Joyce Ann. Curious to see if she could she reached her spindly arms out, inches from the handle. She whimpered in frustration. As she retracted her arm, an alarm went off, high pitch and ear splitting. Joyce Ann shielded her sensitive ears while other chimeras screeched, howled, and whined in pain. The alarm was honestly not as loud as it seemed, but Joyce still covered her ears. She opened her eyes just enough, catching movement.

Something was lurking in the shadows at the corner of Joyce's vision. Looking over at the wispy darkness, a tall, shadowy figure stood. Its teeth gleamed and eyes glowered.

"Well hello, doll," the figure said quite gravelly. "Let's get you out of that thing." In a flash, the ghostly figure did what it said; it released Joyce Ann, as well as all the other chimeras.

Joyce was stunned. "T-thank you!" she called in a raspy voice before the figure blended into the shadows, vanishing from view.

Joyce Ann stared dumbfounded at her exodus. Freedom was inches from her. But something was preventing her from taking those first anticipated steps. What was it; oh yes, it was fear of the unknown, fear because of no experience in the unknown. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't stay, but what could she do? She was useless. But…

Taking a deep breath, Joyce Ann slowly inched out of her dog cage and then sliding off the table her cage was suspended on. The cold linoleum floor felt foreign on her feet. Its smoothness was different from the gritty, dirt ridden floors where physical tests were done on her.

She tried to take a step, only to stagger and collapse. A few more chimeras poked their heads out as well. Being freely let out without a restraint wasn't normal and arose suspicion.

Joyce Ann stood up again, this time with more stability. The closet has so close. Joyce finally hooked her fingers on the handle, finding that its contents were just what she was looking for.

"I hope these fit me," whispered Joyce. She went into the closet and changed out of her hospital gown into her new outfit. Coming out, she felt the strange material on her. Soft fabrics concealed her skin. They were lovely, unlike anything she'd ever worn before. She played with the end of the skirt for a brief moment and smiled like a child.  
>Joyce skimmed her surroundings and found a fairly good sized trash can. She took her timeworn hospital gown and shoved it in the can. She had a sudden and desirable thought on burning the gown as some sort of memorial, in honor of the gown she just threw in the trash and the gowns-of-past who had served their purpose well.<p>

Joyce Ann saw a few random chemicals lying about in open cabinets, striding over to them. Hydrogen peroxide, colloidal silver, benzoyl peroxide, liquid nitrogen, and sodium phosphate were just to name a few. Joyce glanced them over till she found a simple amount of flammable chemicals. She poured them all into the trash can, grabbed a lighter from a near-by abandoned lab coat, and lit the can aflame. It flashed a simple blue and orange flicker that ate the paper thin material of the hospital gown till it was all gone. _Just like a soon-to-be past…_

"Now, which way out?" the chimera girl thought out loud, hands balanced on her hips. "The exit and entrance doors look the same." Joyce Ann turned to the nearest door of maybe-freedom that she often saw the scientists leave out of. "Worth a shot." With that, the chimera girl stepped through it and into a black hallway, leaving the other disorganized chimeras behind.

As said, the hallway was dark, almost pitch-black; the only exceptions were a few dim, flickering light bulbs dangling like hanged men every few yards. Joyce shivered, feeling a sense of unease sweep over her, hearing the clang of metal overhead. Slinking in semi-darkness with no clue or direction, Joyce decided, wasn't her favorite thing ever, especially since she had always been blind folded when escorted threw here. There were no land marks she coul spot and think, _Ah yes! There is the fire extinguisher_, or, _Now there's that deep dent in the wall_. To simply put it, it was like deciding you didn't want to sky dive but were already freefalling in the pitch black sky; can't stop now.

A few more steps. _Pad, pad, pad_. She hugged herself and shivered. The feeling of unease had not left her quivering wings_. Pad, pad, pad_.

Joyce Ann paused. Voices; she heard voices. Soft, indifferent voices. And they were coming from up ahead.

_Tep, tep, tep_. Now Joyce Ann was lightly tip-toeing across the cement, her feet leaving close to no sound. The voices were much clearer now in the dark of the hallway.

"You'll free us officially? And exactly does that translate to?"

"Why should we even trust you?"

"Because I'm the only one here who knows what's going on in this damned place. Am I not right?"

"Sure but still; how do we know we can trust you?"

"…This is going to take a while."

"Oh come on! I freed you and I say follow the guy! I'm leaving and no one is goin' to follow me!"

Five voices, four male and one female, spoke up with questions from, what Joyce Ann depicted, a small crowd. Her super senses picked up every little detail until the room came into view. The room was lined with jail cells had only one row of bright lights that nearly semi-blinded the chimera girl. Pillars that separated the cells were broken, the door way in shambles. The fallen rubble gave Joyce a place to hide. She jumped behind a pile of broken cement before anyone could see her feathers flicker in the stronger light. In the room stood a small group of human chimeras, a strangely dressed man in black, and Number 66. None of them had heard the soft pad of feet through all of their heated chattering

"Look," the man in black tried to explain, his eyes flashing. "If you come with me, you'll be free of Laboratory 5 forever. No more experiments, no more being poked and prodded. The place is already coming down as it is. I'm giving the only convenient option, am I not?"

Joyce Ann's eyes widened. A way out of Lab 5; what luck! Joyce smiled, almost squealing in glee. This man was providing a possible way out of 'Hell on Earth'! But, trying not to reveal herself, Joyce calmed and listened with the intensity of a predator hunting prey.

A big man in a blue uniform and carrying a sledgehammer spoke up. "Alright, so let's get this straight: we go along with you and be free; I mean we won't be your slaves. But we also will help and protect you from your supposed enemies, right?"

The man in black grinned a toothy smile. "Yep."

The only female in the room finally spoke. "Honestly it sounds like a good deal; we get out of this hellhole and we're body guards. Loa, Dolcetto, what're your opinions?" The man in the blue uniform grunted and another in white and with a sword nodded with a smile.

In the rubble, Joyce Ann smiled; but it quickly disappeared when one of the chimeras lifted its head, the one with the sword.

"Hey, someone's here," the swordsman said, sniffing the air.

"No kidding," the burly one with the sledgehammer huffed.

"No, I mean someone _new_ Loa."

Joyce Ann froze in place and stopped breathing. She knew exactly who that "someone" was. The hybrid girl quaked in anticipation, feeling something rise up her spine and noticed that the man in black had vanished. Where had he gone?

Another shiver, this time going down her spine, over took her. Joyce gasped inwardly, and then turned slowly. A tall, dark figure identical to the figure that had been her abscond minutes ago, loomed over her, causing Joyce Ann to cry out and stumble back from tripping over the remains and into the light. She covered her eyes in pain from the sudden shock of light.

"Well, hello doll," the man cooed. "Look who's finally out of her cage boys and girl."

"So that's who it was. Should've guessed it was Chimera 1," said the swordsman nonchalantly.

Joyce's eyes grew in size. She was surprised they knew who she was. The fact was though, Chimera 1 had a reputation around Laboratory 5 as being very powerful and had the only wings. Not to mention, unlike many of the others, she couldn't hide her mutation inwardly since it was an external mutation. No no, Joyce was indeed well known throughout the Lab, as the First Chimera.

"You- you're the one who released me?" stuttered Joyce Ann.

"Why yes." The man raised his left hand, revealing a tattoo of a serpent like dragon eating its own tail. "The name's Greed; I'm a homunculus who was trapped here like all of you chimeras."

Joyce knitted her brow, thinking. _Homunculus…_ she thought. She pondered the word a moment more, then scrapped it in the dump of her mind. "Is that why you want to help us?"

The man named Greed smiled. "Yeah; or at least 'yes' to a point." He crouched in front of the girl, grilling her with vivid and dangerous wine colored eyes. "So, what's your decision; stay and die, or come with me to freedom?"

Someone sneezed.


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

Edward Elric, I Presume?

By Dragon-Child of Lightning

Chapter Two: Sacrifice

Joyce Ann blinked surprise. "What do you mean stay here and die?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the swordsman Dolcetto asked dryly. "Those regular human bastards left us here to die; didn't you watch them pack everything in sight? Those scientist morons would leave here without us. Besides, most are dead already so Lab 5's tracks are covered."

"Well, I get that. But still, we're human; well at least half human," Joyce Ann said.

"That's just it, only half human. They think we've lost our humanity." Then he added more quietly, "If you ask me, they're the ones who've lost their humanity."

"Look," Greed interrupted; slightly irritated the subject was off topic. "You're all welcome to follow me, that's all I'm saying. Or you're also welcome to rust up and die in these cells. Again, your choice."

"And if you do go, stay off my tail!" Number 66 stated. "No one is coming with me."

"We get it," grunted Loa. Then the big man turned to Chimera 1. "Look kid, you understand that no one in this room is normal and that's why we were all left behind. Get it?"

Joyce Ann nodded.

"Ok then; so then you will be coming. It's final." Loa shifted, scrapping the sledgehammer against the floor.

Joyce was surprised. She didn't expect them all to except her so easily; she even expected some friction. But, being taking in with open arms? Yet another new experience.

"To be honest, I thought it would take me longer to fit in since I'm kind of an outsider."

"Like I said, you're of us," Loa stated again.

The snake woman named Martel asked, "I'm guessing then that you don't have any outside experience do you…"

"Joyce Ann."

"Joyce Ann. Well, am I right about that?"

"Yes you're correct on that. I've been imprisoned here my whole life."

Martel nodded understandingly. "How old are you kid?"

"Thirteen."

The other chimeras gasped or whispered little things. Chimera 1, the 'oldest chimera,' the first successful human chimera, was a mere child.

"Uh, pardon me miss, but we, uh, kind of expected you to be older," the half-lizard named Bido asked.

Joyce Ann blushed. "Well, I am tall for my age." The girl then shook her head. "I say though, why is Number 66 here?"

"Ah, well, I released everyone else," answered the suit of armor proudly.

"You set off the explosives," Greed said flatly.

"Then why was I the only one left?" Joyce Ann asked bluntly as she crossed her arms, unamused with the bodiless armor.

Number 66 raised his hand as if to say something, but stopped. He mumbled something inaudible to almost everyone.

"All right, enough of this," Joyce Ann stated, unimpressed by Number 66's answer. "Are we leaving this dump or not?"

Greed, who had come back around into the light, smiled. This teenager was perfect. She was so naive and inexperienced that Joyce Ann was the perfect pawn; she was going to be a fun experiment. _Ok then,_ thought the homunculus. _This will be an interesting experiment._

* * *

><p>The air ducts of Laboratory 5 were a cramped and crowded place to be. Martel felt right at home though; the tight spaces made her snake side figuratively purr with delight. Not to mention she was just very used to any tight spaces. But Joyce Ann, the snake women noticed, was not quite as content in the air ducts.<p>

Greed had ordered the bigger chimeras who couldn't fit into small places to follow Number 66 (but not **follow** him) to make a direct beeline out. It was more risky, but it more simple then shoving Loa threw the air ducts and have him crash via gravity. Everybody minus Number 66 would meet right outside the Lab's outer wall and make a run for the Devil's Nest, an old hand out of Greed's.

The ones currently in the vents were Greed, Martel, Joyce Ann, Bido, Dolcetto, and two others named Lychee and Geo; in that exact order.

Bido talked casually and the others responded quietly as if this were normal day. Joyce Ann stayed silent though; one, she was too shy to make friendly talk, and two, the crowded space of the air ducts made her feel nervous and jittery. Neither her bird side nor human side liked packed spaces.

"Not too good with close spaces, huh Joyce Ann?" Martel asked, taking notice of the girl's fidgetiness.

Joyce Ann nodded. "No. Cages were never this bad. But they were cramped. I was lucky though; a lot of the other, newer, experiments were locked in much smaller cages with barely any room. I'm glad my cage wasn't any smaller." She paused. "I must sound so uncanny right now; getting all worked up over a stupid cage."

"I hate say it, but you do. So you've never been in the outside world?"

"Well, I've been outside in a court yard; does that count?"

"There was a court yard?!" Geo asked. He was merged with rhinoceros, meaning he liked having to have a lot of space (Yes, he could fit through the tunnel like vent; he had a common, "nerd body," to say.)

"I wish I got to play in it," Lychee whispered. She was only sixteen when she joined the army; now a full grown woman and chimera at twenty. She was blended with a monkey, making her very agile.

"The scientists conducted ghastly tests and such on me there," Joyce Ann said bluntly.

"Oh."

"On a different note," Greed piped up. "Joyce Ann… so you're the oldest chimera, right?"

"Well, yes. I was given the avian DNA when I was merely two weeks old. My mother was said to work there and donated my egg to be experimented on through the years.

"When I was fertilized, I was transferred to a test tube and that's where I developed. After I was born, thanks to my stupid photographic memory, I remember everything. I don't know who my mother or father is though; or were. Many scientists were eliminated for human sacrifice after I was born; a way to hide evidence and create another imperfect Philosopher's stone. An ironic way to die for them. Anyway, if they are still alive, I haven't heard any news about them because I was kept very ignorant; that way I wouldn't be smart enough to escape.

"What's even funnier, I know a pretty high level of alchemy. So I could have used that to escape, but, I don't know how many people I would hurt if I had escaped back then. All I know is that I'm very valuable to the military and their stupidness.

"But what I hated doing the most was being force to create imperfect Philosopher stones. I never complied with their want, but I was many a time in the Sacrifice room. The scientists always hoped I would do it. But… with a clear conscious, unlike them, I felt so sick whenever someone tried to make me take a life like that."  
>The escapees were silent for a moment after. The other half humans felt sympathetic toward Joyce Ann; even Greed was silent as he processed the information Chimera 1 had just spoken<em>. It's most certain her parents are dead,<em> thought the homunculus.

"I say, you're very proper when you speak," Greed pointed out after a moment of thought, wanting to change the subject.

"I've been stuck with scientists; what do you expect?" Joyce Ann shrugged. The end of the tunnel came up fast after the conversation was finished. Greed kicked out the vent covering the opening. The escapees jumped out one at a time, Martel helping Geo and Dolcetto down (when Dolcetto tried to get down, he just hung their saying 'help!' And Geo was afraid of jumping and said, 'rhinos weren't meant to jump!')

After everyone was safely on the ground, Greed led the pack towards the outer most wall to escape. As promised, everyone but Number 66 was there.

"Now that I can get this out of my system," Joyce Ann said, taking a deep breath. "LAB 5 IS HELL ON EARTH! I HOPE IT CRASHES AND BURNS!" Joyce Ann ranted and spat a little more about how much she hated Laboratory 5. The others stared at her for a bit in confusion; or pride. Whatever the emotion was, none of them followed in her footsteps, afraid of attracting to much unwanted attention.

Still a bit shocked at Joyce's sudden outburst, Martel asked, "So I guess you _really_ hate Lab 5?" She could relate.

"You bet," sighed Joyce Ann. Starting to sneak away with the others, Joyce Ann felt a tingling in the back of her mind, like she had forgotten something.

Then it hit her.

"Oh no, I left her!" Joyce Ann whisper shouted.

"Forgot who?" Martel whispered back.

"Free-Wing, the Peregrine falcon who's DNA was used to create me! I have to save her!" Joyce Ann twirled around and rushed back over the outer most wall to the air vent to retrace her steps.

"Kid!" called Loa, giving chase. Martel pursued as well with Greed on her heels (he honestly didn't know why); Dolcetto sighed and gave chase as well, feeling in debt to protect the homunculus who had helped him escape.  
>The four ran back into the Lab since it would take too much time to chase after the chimera girl threw the air ducts. They dashed threw the torn front of the building (curtsy of Number 66). When the first air duct came into view, Martel stretched up and called into it. Joyce heard the snake women's voice and scurried towards her acquaintance's voice. Once out of the vent, the three chimeras and homunculus glared coldly at Joyce Ann.<p>

"Kid, you can't just run off like that; it's too dangerous to come back here," scolded Loa, his sledgehammer still at hand.

"I'm sorry, but I owe her my life," mumbled Joyce Ann. "She's the only bird of prey still alive that gave me my mutations. She's… just very important to me."

"Who?" Dolcetto asked who hadn't heard Joyce Ann's reason earlier.

"Free-Wing, a Peregrine falcon who's DNA was used to create me along with the martial eagle and barn owl. The other two died due to other experiments, but Free-Wing stayed a trooper and survived. I owe the bird my life basically."

"Wait; weren't you literally combined with an animal like the rest of us? And how do you have more than one mutation?"

"No. The original way of creating a chimera was through DNA transformation and transition and alchemy. But when it didn't work right for the next few chimeras, they switched to the more brutal and cruel way of creating a chimera; how you were made. And, I don't really know why I have three types of birds of prey DNA in me. They stopped after me because no one else could survive having more than one type of animal in them. Go figure."

"That makes sense. I mean that's what scientists do; when at first they don't succeed, they try, try again till its right," Martel said.

"Or at least their type of right," Loa said.

"Still, what were you thinking? It's a stupid bird," Greed said.

Joyce Ann started to walk away. "Look, I can't really explain it but- Wait did you call her stupid?! Excuse me but Free-Wing is one of the most intelligent creatures here! UNLIKE YOU!" Joyce Ann turned heel again and ran down the hall.

"Way 'da go," Loa grunted. He started after Joyce again.

"How should I have known she would've been offended?" Greed defended, shrugging in surrender. The four adults chased after the youth with not as much vigor as her, for Joyce Ann was still on a self-made mission.

Far off shouts alerted Greed that they were not alone in the building just yet. _If _they're_ here, then we have a problem_, thought the homunculus. Soon enough, all four caught up to Joyce Ann, who had skirted into another room. This room was like most of the others; barren, lifeless, and grey. All except one cage was empty. In this one cage was a bird. Its blue outer feathers collaborated nicely with the under feathers, which were black and white. Its intelligent yellow eyes caught a view of the others in the room; when it saw Joyce Ann, it squawked in delight.

"Well I'm guessing this is the infamous Free-Wing," Dolcetto concluded, bending down to get a closer look at the beautiful bird of prey.

"Yes, this is she," Joyce Ann responded, releasing Free-Wing from her cage. She stroked the bird's feathers with care. If Free-Wing could've, she would've purred.

"Now that we have her, can we go?" probed Martel impatiently.

"We probably should," Joyce Ann blushed. Free-Wing noticed her thin hair was falling out of place from stress. The falcon hopped onto his chimera friend's shoulder. Suddenly, a rumble sounded around the group.

"What was that?" asked Greed.

"I've got a bad feeling," Dolcetto half growled, half muttered.

"Uh, I hate to tell you guys this, but the way we came is blocked," reported Loa, who had poked his head out of the doorway momentarily.

"What do you mean blocked?" Greed demanded.

"Blocked, barricaded, jammed, gridlocked. What else would I mean?" Loa explained.

Martel and Dolcetto groaned in unison and Greed pinched the bridge of his nose. Joyce winced slightly; they were all stuck here because of her. Guilt plagued her mind. Of course, Free-Wing, feeling her shame and guilt, nudged her half-human friend. Free-Wing was indeed intelligent (whether or not Greed admitted it.)

"Well," Greed said stretching. "We should at least try to find a way out of here."

"Like that's going to happen," huffed Dolcetto.

"No, we should at least try," Joyce Ann said quietly.

"Really? Ok then; you got us into this, you can get us out!" Dolcetto hissed in reply.

"Hey come on now," Greed said smoothly. "Let's find a way out and then you can yell at her."

_Gees, thanks_, Joyce Ann thought. The four oddballs (plus one falcon) walked leisurely out of the doorway, taking a look at their now cement ridden exit.

"Yikes, what could've caused that?" Martel whistled.

"Alchemy," Joyce Ann replied simply, to really no one (even though Martel had asked the question). Joyce walked over to the rubble, placing a pale hand on it. "This was created by alchemy. Who ever made this collapse was very talented; they made something compress at an alarming rate. In doing this, they created a bomb. With what… I can't tell."

"So you can tell how it was done, but not with the elements that made it?" Greed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?"

"Never mind. You said you can use alchemy; obviously, none of us can use it. By any chance can you move the rubble?" Greed gestured to the crumbled part of the building.

"Sure; it's easy!" Joyce Ann took a piece of chalk from her jacket pocket (she had found it the room Free-Wing was in) and began to draw a transmutation circle. It was of a simple yet elegant design that curled neatly unto itself. Free-Wing traded Joyce's shoulder for Loa, giving Joyce Ann space to transmute.

"I've never seen one like that," Greed said in awe.

"It was created specifically for me. You won't believe this, but I tried so many other circles and I couldn't "connect", per say, with them. So I developed one myself. It was quite easy actually." Joyce Ann finished the transmutation circle and put the chalk back in her pocket. The others stepped back as Joyce activated the circle. Silver light glowed from the circle and it transmitted into the debris. With the ceiling and floor repaired, the chimeras and homunculus and falcon walked silently till another hole in the floor came into view. A satin red glow and voices came from the hole, the glow creepy and the voices a mixture of people.

"Another?" Loa asked.

"And the process starts again," Dolcetto sighed.

They all went over to the gapping and jagged hole and stooped down to hear what was happening (none of them wanted to be seen). Listening, Joyce Ann heard what was going on.

"…And if you cooperate, both you and your brother will have your original bodies back," A female voice said.

"NO! I won't take the lives of these innocent people!" said another.

"What's innocent about them; they are condemned prisoners of the state. Why do you think they're here in the first place?" Another voice, one somehow familiar to Joyce Ann, spoke.

"That doesn't matter! They're still humans; you may think they're insignificant but mean something in this world, even if their part is small!"

"But you would be able to see your brother's smiling face and you would rid the world of these criminals."

"No; even if I did, their souls would still be in the stone!"

"Brother…" someone said this as if they were in a metal bucket.

A new voice entered, whispering instead of speaking loudly like the others. Joyce recognized this voice instantaneously and her eyes widen in horror. "Edward, think of what you can do with the stone!"

"All you care about is getting Nina back; but guess what, she isn't coming back! She's dead! Her soul is not in this world!"

Joyce gasped, catching on to the subject. She felt as if she would hurl.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Dolcetto whispered.

"No clue," Martel shrugged, also whispering.

Greed, like Joyce Ann, knew though. He frowned and set his jaw. His "siblings" were after something so stupid he almost burst out laughing. But, when he saw Joyce Ann's horrified reaction, he knew to hold his tongue. _She knows this all too well._

"We need to help them," Joyce Ann choked out.

"Which party?" asked Loa.

"I- I don't know."

"But we can't," Greed stated.

Joyce looked back at her acquaintance. "And why not; why should we just sit here and let them all die?!"

"Because we can't do a thing. Our hands are tied from the fact that we don't have the upper hand in this situation, and we need to evacuate the premises anyway. Military personnel will be coming for the pipsqueak down there and his brother."

Joyce Ann, finally looking at the situation below her, saw the faces and figures that spoke up and talked. There was a short boy down below with blonde hair, (Joyce Ann guess it was the intruder from earlier), a group of huddled and scared looking prisoners, three strange looking people (one female, the others male), and a suit of grey armor with red… eyes? Joyce couldn't tell.

"We can help them," Joyce said again.

"No. We. Can't!" Greed hissed. "What part of "can't" do you not get?!"

"Exactly that! I've sat around doing nothing for too long and," Joyce Ann choked down tears from a hard memory. "I have to do something!"

But, not wishing to upset her new friends further, Joyce Ann only watched as the blonde's tired looking face seemed to fall from hard decision. She started to cry; she knew what his decision had turned out to be.

"Fine; but I'm only doing this for Al," the short boy spat.

"That's a good Pipsqueak," purred a strangely dressed boy; he seemed a few years older than Joyce Ann and his hair reminded her of a tree she had seen in a book called a palm tree. Before, when Joyce had only heard his voice, a twinge of familiarity came into her mind. Now she wasn't quite sure it was the same boy from when she was a child; he looked exactly the same as before, when she met him the first time. But, his name was lost in her mind.

Before Joyce could place names to faces, the floor started to close up. Cement was transmuted and put into place once more as the blue light of a normal transmutation took place. And the boy was gone, the floor closing around him.

Joyce Ann felt sick; a mere child, someone just a little older then her, was going to transmute humans. _Humans_. Of all the things to transmute, that practice was forbidden for many reasons. Joyce knew all too well those reasons.  
><em>The outside world is just like in here then,<em> Joyce thought. _Hell._

* * *

><p>The five, after a while more of walking, did come across military personnel, just like Greed predicted. They were very easy to take out though, not expecting the chimeras to be humans (well, that's what Greed proposed). On their way out, they came across a one of the prisoners; this prisoner just happened to be a former State Alchemist.<p>

"Looks like a straggler," Greed said. The prisoner gave the group a strange look, but otherwise said nothing. Joyce Ann wondered if he was one of the prisoners from the Sacrifice Chamber. If he was, then this would mean he escaped or the blonde shorty didn't transmute the condemned detainees. She shuddered, the thought still fresh in her mind.  
>The prisoner, Joyce Ann later found out was Solf J. Kimblee, the former Crimson Alchemist. She had heard of him, but never too much; all she knew of him was that he was a murderer in the war against the Ishvalians. Greed, for some reason Joyce Ann couldn't figure out, invited the alchemist to join the five (well six) on their escapade out. Kimblee accepted. Later, Joyce would find out he was a valuable asset.<p>

All of the escapees did finally make it out, meeting once more by the wall. With everyone there finally, the new gang bolted.

Dublith wasn't very far away from where the band currently was. They would exit soon enough, to Greed's relief; he hated Laboratory 5 just as much as the chimeras did. But, wither he would admit it or not, was actually worried about little Chimera 1.  
>Joyce Ann's earlier reaction had tipped Greed off that she knew more about human transmutation then she led on. Even though Joyce had said she was forced to do human transmutation, she never complied; but then why was she so terrified if she never had to do it? Greed's only guess was that she had to watch it play out when she didn't do it. Watch her own kind be consumed into a red stone.<p>

When Greed turned his head, making sure his new minions were following, he saw Joyce's depressed face facing the ground.

_We're going to have to teach her,_ he thought. _And it isn't going to be easy._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hello!

Ugh, I'm so sorry to those who are following this story; I got writer's block near the end of this chapter, not to mention I'm still working on my other stories.

I'm writing a new fanfic and hope to soon get the first chapter uploaded.

Until then,  
>DCoL<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Memories

Edward Elric, I Presume?

By Dragon-Child of Lightning

Chapter 3: Painful Memories

Edward shivered. It had been at least a few days since the invasion into Laboratory 5; he wasn't sure he was ever going to feel easy ever again. The night with the homunculus wasn't something the poor shorty wanted to remember. But then again, who would? "Three soul-less beings try to tempt you into playing God and you'll have nightmares too," Ed said when he tried to explain what happened that night to Mustang. Currently though, the short alchemist was getting his automail overhauled by his mechanic.

"I almost killed all those people," Edward said when had finished explaining everything to Winry, who had come into Central to fix Edward up.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Winry said, tightening a wire. "The main thing this that you didn't, right?"

"Yeah; but I could've done it. It was so tempting, like a bowl of candy just sitting in front of a child. But… my conscious got in the way with Al watching," Ed sighed.

"So you're telling me you would've wanted Alphonse to watch you murder people on _purpose_?" Winry asked, taping her wrench into her palm. Ed could hear the emphases on 'purpose.'

"No."

"So you would've still done it even if he wasn't there?"

"…Maybe."

Wrong answer. Winry smacked him upside the head with her wrench.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ed asked, rubbing his head with his good arm.

"You idiot! I know you wouldn't consider killing people for a selfish purpose like getting your bodies back!" Winry scolded. Ed discerned Winry didn't say 'innocent people.'

"Hey, I was kinda being put on the spot! Al was being used as a hostage!"

"Hostage or not, you and Al had a choice."

"Yeah, I make the stone and we both live, or I don't make the stone and Al dies. They probably would've killed me too. And the prisoners were toast no matter what," Edward stated. Secretly he thought to himself, _I wonder if those criminals are even still alive._

"And deep down you knew, even if both of you had your bodies returned, Alphonse would never be happy. You want to guess why?"

When Edward didn't respond, Winry continued. "He would never be happy in a body like that because we both know Alphonse and every time he would look at himself, wither it's in a mirror or otherwise, he wouldn't see himself; he'd see the many lives taken in his place to create his new body. He's not some evil person who could do something like that and have no guilty conscious. You get my drift?"

Ed sighed and nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Good." Winry screwed in the last bolt (the one she had forgotten last time). "Alright, that should do it. How does it feel?"

Ed tested it out, punching the air a few times. When done approving it, Edward said, "It's perfect Winry, thanks."

"Don't mention it; after all, you're the one having to pay extra for having your mechanic come all the way out here for you," Winry said smiling.

Ed mirrored her smile. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p><em>In Dublith…<em>

Dublith; it is the small town that's right after Rush Valley if you're ever heading south. It was a nice town, full of good natured people, a stunning landscape, and a very talented and humble housewife.  
>There was one particularly shady part of town though, near a bar known as the Devil's Nest. Not many people like to go near it and tourists were told to steer clear of it completely, due to its bad rep. Of course, there were few who dared still to venture near it.<br>Currently, it was home to a homunculus, a former state alchemist, and a few dozen chimeras.

Joyce Ann sat on one of the numerous bar stools that were scattered around the dusty bar. The older generation in the room seemed not the least bit uncomfortable in the bar scene Joyce now sat in. But what could you expect from someone who rarely got out of her own cage? Free-Wing, (who sat as if she was on a nest on the counter behind Joyce Ann), assembled as silently as she could next to her human companion.

"Not used to this sort of thing, huh Kid?" Loa asked. He and Martel tended to stay near the chimera girl, in hopes of making her feel more open to everyone else.

"No I am not. This atmosphere is so much more different then Laboratory 5," she sighed. She pet Free-Wing lightly who in return fluffed her feathers out. "It's open and friendly, yet closed in from the outside world. It's, homey."

Loa grunted. "I get ya; all these different emotions just swirling inside you when you first go someplace new. I felt the exact same way when I first joined the military." He plopped down next to Joyce Ann, startling her a bit. He looked up and continued. "When I first entered in, I thought I was going to go up in rank and make my country a better place. Unfortunately, I was caught off guard one day and the next thing I know, I'm a special operative. It was basically almost all the chimeras here who were special ops. Most of us were mercenaries and snipers, but there were exceptions like Geo and Bido who were more of the brains of anything we did."

"Wow. Quite the history you guys have if I do say so myself," Joyce complimented.

"It isn't the best but it's ours. I made a lot of good memories and then there were others I wish I could erase." Loa looked at Joyce. "You ever have times like that much? Memories you wish you could erase I mean."

"Not really," Joyce said, her voice quavering slightly. "I've only had a few and they were spread out through my time alive."

"Well I shoulda' expected an answer like that," Loa shrugged. The two sat in the chatter of the room, not talking for a moment. It was only when Martel came up with two bottles in her hand did Loa speak again.

"So you gonna share that extra or no?" Loa asked, pointing to the bottle in Martel's left hand.

"What I planned to do," replied Martel, handing her friend the glass flask. The snake woman took an uninvited seat next to Loa and popped off the cap and took a long drink before saying, "Damn; we haven't changed a bit, have we?"

"Not in the least bit," agreed Loa. Free-Wing, tired of sitting, hopped up to perch on Loa giant shoulder.  
>Loa easily took the cap off his beer by popping it off with his thumb, but, being extremely strong, accidently sent it flying towards Joyce Ann. Seeing his mistake, Loa attempted to make a grab for it when Joyce's hand shot up. To both grown ups' wide eyed surprise, there between her thumb and middle finger, Joyce Ann had caught the bottle cap as it were merely a lightly tossed baseball.<p>

"Nice reflexes," Martel congratulated.

"It's not much of an accomplishment, really," Joyce shrugged.

"Tell that to the last person Loa accidently did that to." Martel pointed to beefy man. "He has the proportional strength of a full grown bull. Meaning he's strong as Hell. If you ask me Kid, that's an accomplishment."

"I know how strong a full grown, male bovine can be," nodded the youth. "All too well."

* * *

><p>Greed sighed heavily; it was almost a week since escaping and he still wasn't any closer to finding an answer to his original goal. "You'd think things would change a little after a couple centuries in solitude," Greed had complained.<p>

Being one of the oldest homunculus, Greed knew a few things and what to make of them when they came up; even if they weren't obvious. And Joyce Ann was one of those cases.  
>What there was to asses was the fact that she had admitted to have seen and even almost performed human transmutation. It made Greed's insides knot to think that a girl as young as she was exposed to something like <em>that<em> so early on in her life. He respected women like Martel and Lychee who were tough cookies in Greed's eyes; of course, this meant Joyce Ann had her own league then. She was more than a simple tough cookie.

"If we are going to teach that girl what you want to teach her, then we need to begin now," Kimblee explained as he grabbed a drink.

"Tell me something I don't know. How we're going to teach it to her is a mystery though. She's seen human transmutation," Greed said, resting his chin on his palm.

"Maybe it wasn't pure human transmutation," hypothesized Kimblee.

"Hm?"

"I have the feeling that most of the "human transmutation" she talked about had to do with chimera creation."

"That could be."

Kimblee took a long sip then said, "Still, how are we going to teach her? Unlike I, she doesn't have a specific type of alchemy that she specializes in and that makes it easier for her learn. But since she's seen transmutation on at least another living being, she might be more reluctant."

"But I'm counting on her naïve nature and gullible mind for this experiment of mine to work…properly," Greed said, choosing his words warily. "If we can trick her into doing this-"

"GREED!"

Kimblee and Greed froze up immediately. "Oh now what?" Greed turned to see the source of the intrusion. It was Bido, running in for who knew what reason. "Bido what is it?"

"I have news! I have news, that's what! I've just heard of an alchemist who could help you in your quest for immortality Greed!" Bido excitedly reported.

Greed's anger vanished. This was news he could listen to. "Continue."

"He's a State Alchemist that goes by the name, the Fullmetal Alchemist! And he's the youngest ever inducted into the military!" Bido, by this point, was jumping up and down. "Plus, he has a brother who is in a shell of armor, which is most interesting! I've heard rumors that it's empty!"

Greed raised his brow. "Empty you say?"

"Yes; like Number 66!"

Greed gave the thought a moment to sit. "Kimblee, if you would, would you please have Bido tell you everything?" Greed asked the Crimson Alchemist.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I need to think about something momentarily."

"OK then." Kimblee left in a huff with the half lizard. Greed drummed his fingers as his "minions" left. This was indeed good news. Greed, as his name implied, was greedy for everything. Power, money, fame, you name it; everything. And Greed had been after immortality for a long time, but it was the one thing that seemed to elude the homunculus till he was driven mad with his thoughts whenever he thought about it.  
>And Greed, never wanting to admit it, had a soft spot in his icy, materialistic heart for Joyce Ann. She was naïve, yes, but that didn't mean she was completely innocent either. And it honestly sickened him to know that.<br>But, if there was another alchemist out there who could possibly perform alchemy in a way to help the homunculus gain immortality… Well, the job spot was open.

"It's now a problem of finding the two and figuring out exactly who performed the soul transfer to that armor," Greed thought aloud. He smiled deviously. "Maybe things have changed in the last few centuries."

* * *

><p>Martel and Loa continued to stare. "What do you mean by 'all too well'?" Martel asked.<p>

"Just that," Joyce quickly replied. "Now why on Earth is catching a bottle cap so important again?"

"Don't change the subject Joyce," Loa stated sternly. "What did you mean by 'all too well'?"

Joyce fidgeted for a moment before saying, "It's not something I like to talk about."

"You would feel better if you talked about it," Loa suggested. Martel gave him a strange look. "What?"

"Since when did you get all psychiatric-like?" Martel enquired.

"When my mother kept telling me that same thing every day of my life," Loa exasperated. The man turned back to Joyce Ann, who was trying to scoot out of her chair and run for it. That plan was obviously failing.

"So come on now Kid; spill it." Loa and Martel sat silently and stared at Joyce Ann who could only seem to fidget.

"Well, I know because, because… Ihadtowitnessyourchimeracreation!" Joyce blurted out as fast as she could.

"What?" Martel asked puzzled.

"I had to, uh; witness all of you being transformed into chimeras." The two friends blinked at Chimera 1. She continued. "You see, not only did I see human transmutation that had to do with the Philosopher's Stone, I also watched the brutal chimera creation that was used to create all of you."

"B-but how? I don't remember any scientists being as small as you," Loa asked dumfounded.

"I was hidden."

"Do tell what happened then; I uh, kinda blacked out from the pain."

"I'd like to know myself what exactly was happening after I blacked out too," Martel added.

Joyce Ann sighed half-heartedly. "OK then."

* * *

><p><em>Confession and Memory<em>

_Joyce Ann could feel the cold metal on her back as she was herded forward. The 2__nd__ Lieutenant that was ushering her hadn't shut up and kept on talking about the most random things. The only sensible thing Joyce could remember him saying was, 'Get up you freaky-'well let's just say what he called Joyce wasn't very polite. When Joyce didn't come out of the cell she was in (she had "earned the right to be in larger space"), the Lieutenant barked more nasty words and yanked Joyce Ann to her feet by her forearm, pressing a gun to her back. After that, it was nothing but babbling about everything except where they were going._ Stupid full-blood, _Joyce Ann thought. _

_The first thing Joyce Ann noticed while she was walking was the fact that she wasn't being blind folded; this intrigued the hybrid girl. Wherever she was going had to be not very important, otherwise she would've been blinded by some sort of cloth. _

_Finally, Joyce and the Lieutenant stopped at a destination (another room) the chimera was unfamiliar with. One man and one woman stood in front of them; the man had glasses and a kind looking face that had a hint of madness at the edges; his brown hair was cut short and complimented his coffee colored eyes nicely. The woman had glasses as well but sharp looking features and a scowl; her blonde hair was almost white and her blue eyes had an icy tint that didn't seem cruel like icy eyes normally had. _

"_Here's Chimera 1, Dr. Tucker and Dr. Pyrra," the Lieutenant saluted. _

"_Thank you Lieutenant Carswell; you are dismissed," the man named Tucker thanked. Lieutenant Carswell turned heel instantly and left. Both doctors looked to Joyce Ann who in returned stood like a solider and said nothing._

"_So this is Chimera 1?" Dr. Pyrra asked rhetorically. She strode up to Joyce and took the girl's chin. "I expected her to be younger. This is good then, that my deduction was wrong." _

"_Yes, she's eight now," Dr. Tucker replied._

_Dr. Pyrra froze. "Eight, Dr. Tucker?" she asked coldly._

"_Y-yes. You see she's tall for her age."_

_The doctor rose to her full height again. "And why is an eight year old being forced to observe such horrific things such as this?"_

"_Well I actually don't know why except for the fact that she's extremely talented with alchemy," Tucker explained. _

"_Of course she would be," scoffed Pyrra. "Anything connected to nature like she would be." Pyrra faced Joyce Ann again. "I hear you've been given the name Joyce Ann. Is this true?"_

_The girl nodded._

_She faced Tucker again. "From this point on, you will not call her Chimera 1, but Joyce Ann; understood Dr. Tucker?" _

"_Yes ma'am," Tucker nodded. When her back was turned, Tucker rolled his eyes and scowled. _

"_Good. Now if we would all face the window," Pyrra said, gesturing to the glass pane that Joyce only just noticed. Doing as she was told, Joyce followed. Looking out the window, she saw that it wasn't the outside world but the Sacrifice Chamber. She'd always known there were extra eyes that were not in the Chamber but watched with curious yet cruel enthusiasm from elsewhere. _

_Now Chimera 1 knew where.  
>In the Sacrifice Chamber were a hoard of scientists- ten or eleven at the most- and an unfamiliar bunch of people; a variety or short, tall, fat, thin, and scared people, all full blood human. Joyce's eyes turned from dull and submitting to surprised and inquisitive. Quite an interesting day this was turning into. <em>

_Tucker frowned and whispered to Pyrra, "Should we really let her watch this? If she does have a bad reaction, she'll never want to perform hu-"_

"_Yes I know," Pyrra cut in. "I agree with you, but in a different sense. But we have orders." _

Indeed,_ Tucker thought, nodding to Pyrra. The scientist pressed a button that turned out to be a microphone. "Are the subjects ready?"_

"_Yes Dr. Tucker," a random scientist replied. "If we can, may we start the process?" _

"_Go for it," Tucker approved into the mic. _Start what?_ Joyce wondered in her head. She recognized that the drawing on the floor transmutation circle from her alchemy training, but she didn't recognize the five-pointed design of this particular one. It was very different from a normal triangular transmutation circle; Joyce guessed it to be from a foreign land._

"_What's that?" she asked, but it came out more as a squeak._

"_It speaks," Tucker teased, a small smile on his lips._

"_It's a very special transmutation circle; its five point design was created here in Amestres," Pyrra explained, ignoring Tucker's remark. _

So it's a native,_ Chimera 1 thought. "What is it specialized for?"_

_Pyrra bit lip, and then hesitantly said, "Living beings."_

"_Like me?" Joyce asked, a blooming case of panic welling inside of her._

"_Well, yes, you're a living being; but it's not for you."_

"_Oh." Joyce Ann's dread perished as quickly as it had come, leaving more room for curiosity. She watched as scientist after scientist entered the Sacrifice Chamber with tons of animals in tow; cows, snakes, dogs, lizards, birds, cats, even a crocodile. Chimera 1's eyebrows rose. This wasn't something she saw every day._

"_You see Joyce Ann, you're about to watch chimera creation. We've come up with a different method that will keep these people alive," Pyrra explained to Joyce; she hesitated a bit before continuing. "As you know Joyce, you are the first successful human based chimera; unfortunately, the process that created you didn't work for everyone else. So-,"_

"_So you had to come up with another way," Joyce finished. _

"_Yes; exactly." Pyrra's eyebrows rose in wonder; even though she was still young, this little chimera, this girl named Joyce Ann was indeed quite smart for what little of an education she had.  
>Joyce, on the other hand, was furrowing her brow in thought. Why on Earth had this Dr. Pyrra told her this information? Possible explanations swirled around inside her mind; was it part of her training, was this "new way" a method something she needed to learn, or could it be something completely out of that category entirely? <em>

_Finally, some action other than scientists lugging in animals began to accrue. A scientist ordered two big military men to escort another man about twice their size to where the pentagon shaped transmutation circle lay, while another scientist and another military man tugged a huge animal with brown hair and huge horns protruding out of its skull; it stamped its hooves into ground when it came near the circle, huffing and protesting the only way the animal could._

"_A bull?" Joyce asked quizzically._

"_Yes," nodded Pyrra._

_Joyce started to make the connection. "So the large man the two military men are escorting to the transmutation circle is going to become a bull-chimera?" _

"_Correct."_

_Joyce ruffled her feathers. "It must take a lot of power to transfer the DNA of the bull into that man; is that why you're trying this new technique with a transmutation circle?" _

_Pyrra grimaced. "Correct again Joyce Ann."_

"_Cool," Joyce breathed in awe. _

"_Doctors, we're ready for the procedure," a scientist reported through the mic._

"_OK; we'll come down," Tucker said into the mic before turning it off. He started for the door and opened it when he said, "Hey ladies, come on." He gestured towards the door; Pyrra rolled her eyes as she left. Joyce stared at the exit. Once again, an exit stood in front of her, and she didn't want to leave. Joyce Ann frowned; why was it whenever she was given the chance to escape, that she didn't even contemplate making a run for it? It was annoying, that her first instinct was to hide and never do anything. _Uggggghhh_, thought Joyce. _

"_Joyce Ann, come now," Pyrra commanded. So, reluctantly as she was when she was escorted into the room, Joyce exited in the same manner._

_Down, down, down the steps Joyce had just come up did all three persons walked. With each cold step, she still wondered the reason why she was being taught this new technique. But her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into Tucker. Chimera 1 immediately jumped back, now edgy from being startled. _

_One scientist with short blonde hair, nervous brown eyes, and Coke bottle thick glasses skittered up to Tucker and Pyrra. "Doctors, here is the data report on each of the subjects, both human and otherwise," she babbled. "And information on _all_ species is in there."_

"_Thank you Ninna," Tucker acknowledged, patting the girl on the head. Ninna pitter-pattered off again. Joyce Ann was a little confused as she looked at the papers; why was an extensive amount of research (about six inches thick of stacked paper) need for a transmutation? _Probably so they don't screw up_, a voice in Joyce's head answered._

"_Now you stand here Joyce Ann," Pyrra instructed, ushering the chimera to her right. Joyce now stood and watched carefully with both scientists on either side of her. The first animal was brought up and into the circle: a full grown, male bovine; a bull, in other words. Its eyes widened to an extensive size upon seeing the circle and it bucked and kicked and tried to whirl around franticly and make a break for it. But the animal's actions were in vain as it was pull just enough so its legs crossed and it fell on its chin into the circle. A large man, probably almost as strong as the bull, was escorted to the circle as well, a dead look of defeat in his eyes. Joyce made a face and knitted her brow together; now she was extensively confused. _

_For you see, Joyce Ann didn't quite understand the chimera creation that was used after her and most definitely didn't understand why the animal was fighting to escape and why the human looked like he had given up on life. She once more looked over the parts of the transmutation circle she could see, and crouched in the sand. She drew out the circle and slowly, her brow rose till her eyes opened wide in terror. _Uh-oh_, she thought, finally remembering where exactly she had seen this circle: it was in a book marked 'Expert Alchemy,' in a section marked, 'Forbidden Arts.' _

"_Miss Pyrra, I don't think this is a good idea," Joyce Ann stated hastily to the taller. _

_Pyrra had an extremely grim look scrawled across her face, but didn't answer._

"_Oh don't worry about it," Tucker replied instead, looking through the six inch document. "It's been done before."_

_Chimera 1's eyes were no longer bored and submissive; both pupils emitted trepidation and repugnance towards Tucker. "You mean to tell me you've transmutated both humans _and _animals like this?"_

"_Well, we've done this actually more on humans," Tucker replied casually. _

"_Are you telling me… No, it couldn't be that-" But Joyce was interrupted by a sudden gasp of surprise from one of the other chained humans; the lights of a transmutation, glowing red instead of blue, began with a show of hellish electric bursts. The bull cried out even more booming and the man shut his eyes and howled from pain. "NO!"_

_Even though she wasn't the one being changed in a painful matter, Joyce screeched as well, sinking to the ground on her knees as she watched man and beast become one in the worst way possible. The horrible screams from within the changing matter of the circle were intensified by the screams and gasps of horror from the other chained prisoners. Tears streaked Joyce Ann's cheeks as transmutation started to end. _

"_Well that seemed to end well," Tucker stated out of the blue, sounding actually… happy. Joyce felt violently sick with the scene in front of her; there was no more bull, only the large man laid, unconscious, dead-looking. Four big soldiers started toward the man and picked him up, carrying him off and on to a cart to who knew where in Laboratory 5._

_Even though she wasn't the one being changed in a painful matter, Joyce screeched as well, sinking to the ground on her knees as she watched man and beast become one in the worst way possible. Tears streaked her cheeks as transmutation started to end. _

"_Well that seemed to end well," Tucker stated out of the blue, sounding actually… happy. Joyce felt violently sick with the scene in front of her; there was no more bull, only the large man was left, lying unconscious, dead-looking. Four big soldiers started toward the man and picked him up, carrying him off and on to a cart to who knew where in Laboratory 5._

"_All righty then; who's next?" Tucker piped up. He looked at Pyrra and said, "Stephanie, you look a little green in the gills."_

"_I'm not surprised," Pyrra responded, hugging herself tightly. "L-let's get Joyce back inside her… confinement." _

"_Now wait. Chimera 1 needs to be able to watch this and learn how to-"_

"_Shut it, Shou," Pyrra snapped. Tucker's eyebrows rose. "This was too much for a girl her age and we both knew it. When the heads gave us this assignment, I knew you could care less about this girl and what would happen to her emotionally. Watching her own species and many others be destroyed like this… All we are doing is destroying the heart of an innocent girl; and I'm not proud of it."_

"_Well then, I guess that's all true," Tucker shrugged. "You can also say my concern for her earlier was all a sham." _

"_Is that all you can say; 'I guess that's all true?' You, Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist, sicken me. I knew I shouldn't have taken this job; even if I did get to see my child!" Pyrra spat._

"_I couldn't care if she's the queen of Xing; Chimera 1is our experiment and she knows alchemy. She is going to be used!"_

"_She has a name Tucker!"_

_Meanwhile, not hearing a word either Pyrra or Tucker said as they argued, Joyce sat huddled to herself, unsuccessfully trying not to hyperventilate. Her eyes conveyed all the fear that had ever been in her heart. Her wings quivered from her shaking, her heart pounded with the force of a train's engine. Chimera 1, had been terrorized. _

"_So I guess then we should move her, Dr. Pyrra?" a random scientist asked._

"_Yes," was the woman's reply, ignoring Tucker's response. The blonde scientist named Ninna was ordered to approach the girl and escort her out; upon doing this, Ninna bent down to Chimera 1 and smiled ever so lightly._

"_So, I'm supposed to take you back," Ninna whispered. "Could you please follow me?"_

"_No," Joyce Ann said hoarsely. _

"_Well you don't have a choice," Ninna replied softly, trying to lay a hand on C1's shoulder._

_As soon as she saw that hand, Joyce Ann shot away from it. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" she squealed with new tears of fright. "I will not do what you want me to do!" _

"_But-"_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_Tucker's face grew dark with something the opposite of sympathy. "Ninna leave her. If she won't go, then she'll observe the rest of this experiment."_

No_, thought Joyce Ann. _Nononono_! Two soldiers each then grabbed both Joyce and Pyrra; one pair chaining the chimera girl to the floor, right front of the circle, and the other pair forcefully leading Dr. Pyrra out a door in the wall._

"_NO! Tucker, I swear to God, if you do this, you'll never see the light of day! You hear me Tucker!?" threatened the doctor._

_Tucker laughed. "I hate to say it Stephanie, but you were never in charge here. So have fun observing _your boss_ through that room. You'll be next you know."  
>Pyrra's screams of protest were cut short by the closing door. Joyce Ann's eyes once again began to leak at the sight of Pyrra being locked up; she was fully human: this was wrong. <em>

"_Now then Chimera 1; sit back and enjoy the show," Tucker mused._

"_Doctor, do you have any children?"_

_Tucker's face lit up in surprise. "Y-yes."_

"_The hide them when you get home," growled Joyce. Then the process of the horrid chimera creation began again. Chimera 1 shut her darkened eyes; this life was a cruel one._

* * *

><p>Martel had the most horrified and bewildered look, while Loa sat with a stone face and pity filled eyes.<p>

"After that, I watched you Martel, Bido, Lychee, and a few more till all had been transformed. I'm surprised so many of you made it honestly," Joyce Ann concluded.

"But what happened to Dr. Pyrra?" Loa grunted, anticipation clawing at him.

"I… I don't know. I was taken back soon after, but I saw them take her out of her confinement and into the circle; they were probably going to kill her via human transmutation or something," Joyce replied grimly. She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "But Tucker said 'she was next'. She might be a chimera now."

"Maybe, maybe not," Martel shrugged. "But honestly? That dude Tucker was way too harsh on both you and Pyrra."

"I agree," nodded the younger chimera. She pet Free-Wing as the falcon hopped from Loa's shoulder to her lap. "What was really strange though was the fact that Dr. Pyrra looked scary familiar; like from some dream I've had before, you know." She let out a short laugh. "Ha, if I wasn't mistaken, I would say Mrs. Stephanie Pyrra was related to me!"

Free-Wing, if she was human, would have sighed and shook her head, her yellow eyes filled with compassion. If she could've spoken, and she can't so she thought it, Free-Wing would've said, "Oh Joyce Ann, if you only knew the _truth_ about Stephanie Pyrra…"

* * *

><p>From DCoL<p>

UGH! I had writers block again during the last half again! I'm so sorry!

Ok so to clarify things, here ya go:  
>Pyrra, I would say, is the type of woman who seems very edgy at first but really has a loving heart. With a few statements said in this chapter, you can guess who Pyrra is related to.<p>

I don't know wither or not she'll die or not, but that's for a later date. And the fact if she's chimera or not… well cast your idea on what animal she'll be if she is alive, 'kay?

See ya!  
>DCoL<p> 


End file.
